Rayon Pizzas…
by Catirella
Summary: Rayon pizzas et... Et vive les pizzas ! Ben quoi ! NA, j’ai pas perdu l’esprit... C’est bien pire...... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 20]... YAOI...


Titre : **Rayon Pizzas… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 20)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_On sent le vécu dans cette fic…  
Pas grand chose à dire, pov inhabituel mais vous verrez en temps voulu._

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 1er septembre 2006._

Bien. J'ai pas trop fait dans le comique désolée.  
Mais là le comique avec celui qui narre, c'est dur!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews. _

**FOUET NOIR Et Fantasmes…**

**Jonas : **… Merci à toi… Je commence à avoir plusieurs textes sur ce thème, mais différent des uns des autres. En plus d'une fic qui a virée SM… La pauvre ! … En effet c'est rare ce type de là… Je te remercie pour cette review… Gros Bisous, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Rayon Pizzas…**

**

* * *

**

Je fais la chose que tout être humain normalement constitué déteste faire.

**LES COURSES UN VENDREDI SOIR DANS UNE GRANDE SURFACE.**

Et en plus c'est la semaine de la rentrée scolaire. Je suis maso, c'est pas possible !

Vite, que je me tire de ce lieu maudit, où les prix augmentent, plus vite que mon salaire. Bien que je n'ai pas spécialement à me plaindre. Mais c'est histoire de dire que c'est de plus en plus cher.

Et les vieux !

Qui viennent faire leur quelques courses quand vous vous avez fini votre journée de travail.

C'est désespérant.

**Tien !**

Je mangerai bien une pizza ce soir. J'en mange une fois l'an et encore. Je ne comprends pas ceux qui se gavent de pizza tout au long de l'année. C'est pizzavores sont des oroka(s) (1). Ils ne se rendent pas compte que ce n'est pas bon pour leur santé.

Bon.

Je vais prendre quoi. Il fait froid en plus ici. Aller une classique.

**Houla !**

Ce n'est pas une pizza que j'ai dans la main, mais une autre main. Fine et douce. Froide aussi par contre.

**PUNAISE LE CANON.**

« Désolé. »

« Hn ? »

OH… Le sourire… Je veux ce garçon avec la pizza, c'est possible.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir touché votre main. »

Hein ! Shimatta (2). Il a retiré sa main.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je vous en prie prenez-la. »

« Non vous. »

S'il continue de sourire comme cela, je lui saute dessus dans le rayon pizzas fraîches. C'est pas la chaleur et peu intime. Aller j'y retourne.

Hép hép hép…

Je te tiens et je te garde.

Il éclate de rire. Je lui souris. Bon c'est un mini de chez mini sourire. J'ai pas l'habitude non plus. On a eu la même réflexe au même moment et je me retrouve avec sa main dans ma mienne.

« Et si on la partageait cette pizza. »

« Trop petite pour moi. »

« Gourmand ? »

Hum… Il m'a tout l'air un tantinet vicieux. Comme je les aime. Je vais pas regretter cette pizza de ce vendredi soir moi. Enfin plutôt ces deux pizzas… Oh, soyons fous… **TROIS PIZZAS**. L'exercice donne faim. Car je compte bien en faire mon dessert.

« Vouiiii… »

« Alors trois ? »

Ces yeux sublimes s'agrandissent. J'ai chaud tout d'un coup.

Tiens ! Il est tout rouge. Hé hé… Je vais pas être seul ce soir. Reste à savoir s'il est seul et gay !

Gai, version joyeux il l'ai. Tout en lui le laisse transparaître. Et il y a une chose qui va sauter dès que j'aurais gagné du terrain sur mon canapé.

« Partant ? »

« Heuuuuu… »

« Pas seul ? Hétéro ? Je suis moche ? »

Là il éclate de rire. J'ai loupé ma vocation.

J'aurai du faire **comique**. Bien qu'au boulot, j'ai plutôt une réputation de **constipé**. Comme pas mal d'informaticiens. Tous des incultes du « **C**lique » et « **C**lavier ».

Ce sont des « **C.C.** »

Des **Casses-Couilles**. Car ils me les brisent avec leur incompétence constante et illimitée dans le temps.

« Non. Non. Et Non. »

« **HEIN !** »

N.N.N… ? …

Alors :

Pas seul, c'est **non**. Oui, je suis seul ou non, je ne le suis pas. Ben moi, je suis dans le caca là.

Kuso (3).

Hétéro, c'est **non** aussi. Donc, bi ou homo. C'est déjà cela.

Et à la question « Je suis moche ? », **non**. Une ouverture pour moi. Aller un bon geste la haut. Je ne vous demande jamais rien moi. Pas comme tous ceux qui vous harcèle tous les dimanches au autres. Je ferais un effort et expliquerai à la bakette en rose que ce qui glisse sur la souris lui permet aussi de faire monter et descendre son texte. Elle n'a toujours pas compris après 6 mois. J'y peux rien si elle est du type « Manuke (4) » à plein régime.

Personne n'est parfait comme moi semble-t-il !

C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, mais ce traître à la mèche. Et à l'œil vicieux sous celle-ci. C'est lui qui bave sur le blondinet, qui est notre nouveau grand boss. Le fils du patron. Magnifique soit dit en passant. Cela fait deux mois qu'il est là mais, il nous a fait de l'ombre.

« J'ai pas la bonne analyse du « non » 1 ! »

Il rougit et se mord la lèvre, je le veux là tout de suite, il me rend dingue sans même le savoir. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi beau et envoûtant.

« Je suis seul. Je suis homo et je ne vous trouve pas moche. Bien au contraire. »

**YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTA… Intérieur. **

Hé ! J'ai une réputation de **Ice Man**, version **chien de Colombo** à maintenir. Et je garde mes forces pour le dessert. Et il est en face de moi.

Dans un tee-shirt noir avec une chemise noire qui lui vont à ravir.

« Et pour les pizzas ? »

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Je vais essayer de faire de l'humour. Le premier qui se fout de moi, **OMAE O KOROSU**.

« Le rayon pizza, nous offre cette occasion. C'est gratuit et je paye les pizzas et mon canapé ne mord pas. Sauf si on veut le mettre en en mode lit. Là on prend un risque, j'ai jamais réussi à le dresser. »

Il éclate de rire. Il se fout de moi, où j'ai vraiment été drôle.

Pour une fois que je fais plus d'une phrase à la fois.

« J'accepte, mais je ne veux pas me faire mordre par le canapé. »

Et par moi ?

« Pourquoi pas. »

**LA HONTE**. J'ai dit cela à haute voix…

Là. Il me fixe avec malice et désir. Il a réussi, j'ai une trique d'enfer. Penser à la chose rose pour me calmer, car le petit panier qui me serre à faire mes courses, ne part pas avec moi, une fois celles-ci finies.

Yeurk. Non c'est contre la religion. Je ne peux pas pensée à elle.

Tant pis !

« Pas d'inquiétude. Moi aussi, je vais avoir un petit souci après les caisses. »

« Ah ! »

« Je prends du coca ? Vous aimez ? »

« On se dit « Tu » ? »

« Oui. Si tu veux. Coca ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Je vais manger ma première pizza de l'année. Pourquoi pas du coca aussi. »

Au vu de la tête qu'il tire, je suis tombé sur un « Pizzavore ».

On verra cela plus tard.

Je ne sais pas comment on a fait mais, j'ai jamais fait aussi vite pour sortir d'une grande surface. Le canapé ne nous à pas encore mordu et nous en sommes à ma deuxième pizza. Je ne sais pas où il met tout cela. Il est tout mince et il semble léger. Je peux aussi me planter… Le meilleur moyen de le savoir sera de le mettre sur moi. Pas de problème, faudra juste qu'il garde le rythme.

**Et ouais.**

Je ne fais pas la fille moi !

Lui par contre a déjà les cheveux et tout en lui est androgyne. Plus je le regarde et plus il m'ensorcelle. Ces grands yeux tels deux améthystes précieuses.

« La troisième ou pour plus tard ? »

« Plus tard. Dis ! Je te plais ? »

Mais, non ! Je drague tous les vendredis, dans les rayons des grandes surfaces. C'est mieux que le net et en plus on est servi directement. Une seule réponse s'impose.

« Baka. »

« Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ? »

« Idiot. Bien sûr que tu me plais. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ce type de plan. Ceux de type boite oui. Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais pas en faisant mes courses, le vendredi soir après le boulot. »

« Je… Je peux avoir un baiser Heero ? »

« Je peux défaire ta natte Duo ? »

Oh, ses sourires, ses sourires. Je vais le prendre en photo et me le mettre en fond d'écran.

« Oui. »

« Approche. »

« Je risque rien à bouger sur le canapé. »

Je lui souris, car il fait une petit bouille trop adorable.

« Non. Là c'est moi qui risque de te mordre. Pas lui. »

Il s'approche. Je chope cette natte, qui me nargue depuis plus de 3 heures. L'élastique n'est plus et ses cheveux se dénattent, un peu aidés de mes doigts. Je capture ses lèvres chaudes et douces.

Nos langues au goût de la pizza jouent ensemble. J'aime beaucoup jouer avec cette petite langue taquine qu'est la tienne.

Le canapé ne nous a pas mordu. De toute façon nous n'y sommes plus. Nous sommes dans ma chambre et j'ai mis en application ma théorie sur ta légèreté.

J'aurais dû me lancer un pari à moi-même et j'aurai gagné. C'est un plaisir que d'avoir mes mains sur tes hanches fines et aussi douces que le reste de ton corps. Tes cheveux cascadent dans ton dos à chaque mouvement que je t'aide à faire et qui te fait de plus en plus gémir de complaisance. Et tu t'agrippes à mes bras. Je sens que le plaisir t'envahit. Je change nos positions. Je veux maintenant te donner à mon tour des coups de reins qui te feront, jouir encore plus fort.

En effet, tu as donné de la voix. J'ai eu un peu peur pour mes voisins. Mais rien. Ils ont peut-être pris leur pied à nous entendre.

**Les hentais.**

Nous nous sommes endormis enlacés l'un à l'autre. Après un passage dans la salle de bain. Je suis assez maniaque à ce sujet et il semble que toi aussi.

Cela tombe bien.

Etrangement. Je mange des pizzas, une fois par semaine depuis 4 mois.

Et toi, tu n'en manges plus qu'une aussi. Tu as boudé au tout début. Mais, j'ai réussi à te faire découvrir autre chose, que ces satanées pizzas.

Le plus dingue dans tout cela, fut le lundi matin vers 9h30 au boulot, quand je t'ai vu débarqué dans mon bureau. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu faisais là. Et surtout, comment tu avais su où je travaillais. J'étais d'ailleurs avec Trowa. Le méché aux yeux verts.

**Et toi…**

Avec Blondinet. Enfin Quatre.

J'avais parlé de toi vite fait à Trowa, ce matin là et il t'avait tout de suite reconnu. Un homme d'environ 24/25 ans avec une natte, cela ne court pas les rues non plus.

Par contre te voir avec le boss, nous a laissés comme deux bakas, je dois le reconnaître.

Moment de grande honte pour nous deux. Car tu es son nouveau bras droit.

**Merde !**

J'ai fait l'amour à un supérieur sans le savoir. Et au vu de la couleur de tes joues au même moment, je pense que toi non plus tu ne savais pas.

Mais très vite ton sourire a irradié ton visage et tes yeux ont fait fuir mes craintes.

Depuis nous avons réussi notre plan. Mettre ensemble les deux « Je me tourne autour et vais avoir une crampe au poignet à force » leurs poignets vont mieux.

Nous avons très vite emménagé ensemble.

Et les pizzas sont devenues un rituel, tous les vendredis soirs à la maison.

J'ai trouvé l'amour au rayon frais des pizzas et lui un professeur en informatique. Car il a beaucoup de lacunes mon petit Pizzavore.

_**FIN**_

XX  
Les rôles sont de nouveau inversés..  
Moins drôle, mais la bouffe c'est sacré.  
En espérant que celui-ci vous ait plût.  
À bientôt.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

Traduction d'après le Net :  
(1) Oroka → bête / sot / stupide  
(2) shimatta → zut / merde  
(3) kuso → zut ou merde, aussi. Mais là c'est pas le net.  
(4) Manuke → stupide / idiot / cancre

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓


End file.
